1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power switch structure, and an image forming apparatus including the power switch structure.
2. Description of the Background
Multi-function machines combining two or more of copying, printing, and facsimile functions are widely used as image forming apparatuses. At present, in image forming apparatuses, such as printers, it is preferable that the power switch be provided where the user can easily see and operate it. However, due to limitations imposed by the mechanical layout in the interior of the printer, or in order to avoid the power switch from being turned off unintentionally, the power switch is not always provided on the front side of the printer. In addition, a configuration in which the power switch is provided on the front side of the printer may not always be desirable.
In order to avoid the power switch from being operated unintentionally, it may be preferable that the power switch be disposed on one side of the apparatus, as shown, for example, in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 represents a printer body, 2 represents the side of the printer body, and 4 represents the power switch. Yet even here, in a case in which the power switch is disposed on a lateral side of the printer as shown in FIG. 1, the power switch may still be unintentionally operated, which does not solve the above-described problem of accidental operation.
It may be possible to provide the power switch in a recessed position recessed from the surface of the printer. However, when the power switch 4 is disposed at recessed position on the side of the apparatus, it can be difficult for the user to find the power switch 4 from front side of the printer. That is, it becomes hard to see the power switch 4, thus complicating its proper operation.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, a square recess 3 is formed in a part of the side surface 2 of the printer body 1, and a power switch 4A is provided on a bottom surface 31 of the square recess 3 inside the square recess 3. With such a configuration, users are less likely to see the power switch 4A along a line of sight 6.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, in a case in which a square recess 3a is formed in the side surface 2 of the apparatus 1 and a power switch 4B is disposed on a distal surface 32 of the square recess 3a, depending on the type of switch and the depth of the square recess 3a it can be difficult to operate the power switch 4B. That is, ordinarily, the user's finger is obliquely inserted into the square recess 3a and the user has not so much difficulty in operating a push-type power switch. However, in a case in which the power switch 4B is constructed of what is called rocker type, (or tumbler type), the user is less likely to move the finger because the user's finger is obliquely inserted into the square recess 3a, degrading the operability of the power switch 4B.